To Grow Up
by Piggy Shu
Summary: Elsa has learned that running a kingdom takes more than love, but responsibility and sacrifice. Anna is on a dream and can't seem to grow up. A letter from the Southern Isles turns their lives upside down. Will it rip the love of two sisters in half? Will it cause Anna to grow up into the royal princess she should be?
1. War

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

To Grow Up

* * *

.

.

Arrendale was thriving with life once again. The port boomed with ships from other cities for trade, the townsfolk had a bounce to their step, and the Queen couldn't help but be proud of herself for overcoming her fear. If she would've continued on the path of fear, she knew one day her beloved home would have been destroyed. But like a nightmare ending, her sweet sister Anna helped her realize it was love that conquered her demon of fear. So, here they were, a year later, and things seemed to be looking up.

At least for awhile. Elsa held the unsealed letter in her hand. How many times had she read it again? The Queen pressed the letter to her chest as she leaned onto her elbows against the castle's balcony ledge. From three stories up, she could see everything. She had loved to observe her people. Loved to see them happy. Loved to watch the children play, the ships come in, the couples embrace.

.

Xxx

.

"Oh, Anna," she sighed. Her blue eyes found her little sister in just a second of searching for her. Below her, in the castle garden, was the red headed brave soul that had loved her through her darkest time. What she wouldn't give to make her happy.

The gardens were lined with pink roses in full bloom. Anna, armed with a basket and scissors, had clipped some of the blooms for her room. She loved the smell of them. They brought just a little more happiness into her life. Why shouldn't she clip them? Her mother use to scold her for picking the flowers. The former Queen was scold,"Anna, dearest, roses are meant to live on the vine, not die in a vase."

A frown tugged at her face. She missed mama. She missed having a mother's love. It had seemed that Elsa, though a wonderful Queen, had tried to step in as her mother recently. Whether it was critiquing her to act more like a lady, to wear something more flattering, or to guard her tongue from saying nasty remarks. Elsa was no longer a sister, but a motherly dictator.

The snapping of a twig caused her thoughts to shatter. Her heart skipped from fear momentarily, but once she saw who emerged, a smile spread across her face. There he was. All six foot of him. Kristoff lifted his hand in a friendly wave. It didn't take long for him to get to his destination.

"Are you really here?" Anna whispered. It had been a long time. It had been almost four months since she had seen her ice harvester. When the snow melted, it was the perfect time for him to go into the mountains to retrieve the thawing ice. It was easier to cut and easier not to get lost in the blistering winter storms. But it was a job that required time, strength, and a dedicated soul. That was who Kristoff was.

The tall blonde didn't say much. He couldn't stop looking at her. It had been a long time. His cheeks flamed red as he realized he didn't even hear what she said. "Hi," he whispered finally,"I missed you."

That was all it took. Kristoff pulled Anna into his arms, inhaled the scent of the roses. His large hands framed her face as he tilted her chin up. The first few months of courting, he had been very embarrassed and reserved, always asking if it was okay to kiss her. Not now. Now, he did what any man did: he pressed his lips against hers. His heart hummed. He loved her. He knew it. He had just discovered it after he left Arrendale for his journey. The distance just confirmed in his heart that he loved this woman and wanted to be with her always.

Anna had lost track of sense. Her mind whirled. This kiss was different. The pressure of his lips. The roughness of his hands. The soft nips on her neck. Heat rushed to her face. What had gotten into him?

"Welcome home, Kristoff." A voice from above called down. That was all it took for the lovers to push each other away. Gazing up, they saw just who had witnessed their entire encounter. The Queen.

Kristoff felt his voice quiver,"Hi, Queen Elsa, I, uh...was just coming to see Anna..." And see her he did...The couple held hands and quickly entered into the kitchen castle.

.

xxx

.

Elsa stayed on the balcony for a bit longer. Anna was happy. Even a fool could tell. She had been thankful for what her sister did a year ago. What she did was brave, courageous, sacrificing. But would her heart always be like that?

Leading a kingdom meant more than beautiful dresses and balls. It meant leading with wisdom. It meant giving direction to ones who couldn't see above the clouds. It meant breaking hearts, too, sometimes.

The letter had been sent to her a week ago by ship from the Southern Isles. It seemed as though a year was all they needed to build up their war ships, increase their artillery, and train enough men to fight in a battle. While Arrendale had prospered in trades and friendships, Elsa had thought her little kingdom was free from threats. Who would want to harm such a wonderful city? Apparently, the Southern Isles had some unfinished business with the kingdom.

_There will be a union or there will be a war._

The message was so simple. So to the point. It ripped Elsa's heart in half, but it also opened her eyes to reality. Life wasn't a happily ever after. It was a day to day battle. Sacrifices had to be made for the prosperity of a kingdom. Even if it meant forcing her leadership as Queen.

The Southern Isles wanted one thing...Anna as a peace treaty. Elsa thought that the kingdom would punish their prince for behaving so horrible...no, they did the opposite. They deemed Haans as a prince that was mistreated and only showed interest in a princess for it to be thrown in his face and it insulted not only Haans, but the King himself. The letter stated Anna as "a young fool" and "that she needed guidance." And even after all of the evil Anna caused, the prince was willing to wed the young princess still.

Rumors had floated around the kingdom about Haans after he was shipped back home. The rumors included ones of abuse. Severe abuse. One story caught Elsa's attention of the young Haans being forced to sleep in the dungeon for three weeks after his brothers lured him down there during a masquerade ball. His parents so drunk and busy, they had yet to realize their son was missing until a public outing. Had Haans only been acting out of anger, out of spite, out of a desire to escape a hell? To find refuse in a place as wonderful as Arrendale?

Something tugged on the Queen's heart. She knew what it felt like to be the outcast and to be deemed "unlovable" for a time. Maybe it was a good idea to join the kingdoms, to give them a second chance? Was her mind right or was her heart right?

She crumpled the letter in her hand. Oh, the battle inside of her mind! What was a queen to do? Part of her understood the hurts of this Haans, but after seeing Anna in the arms of Kristoff, she wondered if it was the right decision?

Kristoff had been a great distraction for Anna. Keeping her busy and out of trouble as Elsa began to see the real needs of Arrendale. It wasn't a fairy tale. Life in a castle required a lot of work. It made Elsa grow up quickly the year after her powers were discovered.

Now, after watching the ice harvester's return, she knew that Kristoff seemed to be in love with her sister...and that wasn't good. Anna was royalty. She needed to be surrounded by dukes and lords...and she has found fancy with a reindeer king. It had been cute and innocent at first, but was it really possible for royalty to marry a commoner?

He was a good man, but how did this help her kingdom? It was time Anna began to learn about the government, to start to act like a lady, to prepare to be a wife. Maybe this letter wasn't a threat, maybe it was life handing Anna a reason to grow up and take her place in the kingdom-through a marriage to join two kingdoms together.

-I like reviews...I like flames...I like cliff hangers...!


	2. The meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Authors note: I love reviews. You can praise, flame, or tell me your opinions. New writer and would love the feedback.**

* * *

To Grow Up

* * *

.

.

Hans felt his fist clench tightly at his side as he kept his eyes on his eldest brother. Rupert had a smug grin on his face. "Just because you accomplished a small task doesn't mean you will gain the throne, little brother. Father and mother only asked you to do something so you would be out of his hair."

"I established trade with the city and I increased our income by more than what they asked me to do. I -"

Rupert held up his hand to silence him,"Yadda, yadda, little brother. No one cares. Soon enough, I will be sitting on the throne and you will be doing the biddings that I ask you to do. I prefer you to be on the front lines of the next war we have." Laughter belted from his belly.

"I will never serve you as a King," Haans spat at his brother' feet. It took only a second for Rupert to cross the room and grab him around the throat. His hands squeezed tighter. Tighter.

Rupert smirked,"Do you remember what happened last time you challenged me?"

Haans remembered perfectly well. He had ended up getting lashes on his back for embarrassing him at a ball his mother held. Growing up with several brothers wasn't easy. Once he was born, his father had slowly began to slip in is mind and his heart began to soften more than ever. Haans had become a favorite to the king. Whether it was special gifts or just the king praising the youngest at the table, all of the other brothers saw it at a challenge.

He had no sympathy. Once he was seen as a threat to his siblings, it was their life calling to torture him. He had been locked in the dungeon for weeks at a time and fed what the prisoners ate. One time, they stole the queen's jewelry and blamed it on him. The physical beatings were endless and he was even lashed on a few occasions.

His mother was a gentle soul and had taken on an entire kingdom on her plate as the king slowly began to lose his memory. She took over the government branches, the trading, and attempted to raise her sons. She didn't have time to watch their every move. Haans loved his mother. Never wanted to burden her down. With the endless warnings from their brother, he remained quiet. They would always say,"you will send out mother to her grave if you on say one word, little brother." So, for years, he had remained quiet.

Haans finally let out a cry of pain. Rupert laughed loudly as he let go,"if only someone loved you, little brother..."

.

Xxx

.

In less than three hours, Haans would be in Arendale once again. Regret flooded his mind, his pride wounded. Never did he think he would have to come back here. How he wished his mother would've just sentenced him to the dungeons...no thanks to Rupert!

The day the queen was told of her youngest sons actions, her heart broke. With tears in her eyes, she asked,"What am I to do with you, Haans?"

Rupert immediately had spoke up,"But mother! Haans was only reacting out of fear from the Ice Queen. Rumor has it she is powerful and could destroy anyone. I believe Haans was only wanting to protect the people of this city. Arrendale has insulted us, mother, by asking us to punish him. He went desiring to marry this Anna, to establish a life for himself and to possibly for an alliance, and they insult us by expecting us to punish a man who only desired to protect a country?"

The queen sat motionless for a moment as she listened to her eldest son,"Continue, my son. What should I do?"

"You your force, mother. You send Haans back to wed this Anna and form an alliance. Arrendale has the Ice Queen and those powers can be of use to us if ever we need them. If they deny him, we have more than enough men and ships ready to go. They can't refuse the offer..."

Haans stood in absolute silence. What a manipulative man his brother was...! Before his mouth even opened, his mother spoke,"Yes, Rupert, very wise...Haans, I hereby order you to return to Arrendale and marry your Anna. Form an alliance, my son, and make your father proud...make me proud...get this shame off of your shoulders..."

And so, here he was...on a ship about to confront the Queen he had tried to kill. They were to be meeting over a formal dinner. Would he even have the strength for this? If he were to defy his brother, he knew he would be shipped on the next platoon for war...

How sad, he realized, that he feared his brother so...that the kept his mouth closed as he spoke deceit to his precious mother? Would he ever amount to anything? Ever really have a love he so desired to have?

.

xxx

.

"Conceal, don't feel," Elsa murmured as she stared at herself in the mirror. this time, however, it wasn't her ice she wished to conceal...it was her heart's emotions. Why did she answer the letter so hastily? Why did she not ask Anna her feelings?

"I'm a Queen," she huffed as she slammed her fists on her vanity,"I will not let this kingdom come to war! I will make an alliance with them!" A picture of Olaf, Elsa, and Anna was nestled inside a frame in the Queen's view. She picked it up and studied it carefully. "Oh, Anna, I hope you understand this is for the best..."

Anna had opened her door with a questioning look, "What is for the best?"

"Anna," Elsa whispered,"Sit down." Anna immediately obeyed. She wore a lovely purple evening gown, her hair swept up in elegant curls. Her mothers pearls rested around her neck. Yes, she was a picture of beauty.

Walking to the bay window, Elsa allowed her heart to freeze from all emotion. She was a queen. She had a kingdom to look out for. "Anna, there is something I must tell you. My kingdom...our kingdom...is the most important thing in this life. We were chosen to watch over these people and to protect them. Life isn't a fairy tale book where it's easy and you marry the prince and get the glass slipper, it's not that easy. Running a kingdom involves sacrifices and hurts and...decisions you don't want to make all the time.."

"Sis, what's this all about? Are you having a nervous breakdown or something?" Anna pressed her hands to her cheeks,"Are you dying?!"

The Queen raised her chin higher as she looked at her sister. May as well cut to the chase. "While we have been frolicking through the tulips this past year, the Southern Isles has strengthened their ships and their military. I have yet to know how many soldiers we have. The Southern Isles has threatened us with war," she spoke through clenched teeth,"or they have offered us an alliance."

Alliances only came through marriage or treaties...Anna tried to find the right words,"Elsa, can't you just blast them with your powers? No one would dare step-"

"I will not fight. I'm tired of fighting! I've accepted the negotiations of an alliance."

The redhead felt her cheeks heat,"Which one of Haans' brother will you marry? Do you even know him? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Elsa looked directly into the face of her only family. "The alliance will not be formed through my marriage. The King and Queen of the Southern Isles made their terms quite clear: they are sending Haans to claim you as a bride."

Haans. Those green eyes. ginger hair that looked like sunset. That voice as gentle as a rover and those hands as strong as a vice...but a heart as deceptive as satan! "Have you lost your mind, Elsa!? Do you not remember he tried to kill you?! He left me to die! He-"

"There is more to the story, Anna. Have you not heard the rumors? He was raised in a hell and abused by monsters. Something inside me is telling me that Haans isn't-"

"HE IS A MONSTER! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THIS-"

Elsa grasped her sister's forearm with a very strong force,"You will not speak to me in such a way and you will not leave until I have dismissed you! I am your Queen!"

Anna trembled beneath the grasp on her arm. What on earth was happening?! Where was her kind sister?! Tears threatened to spill.

"We are to take care of our people, Anna. Sometimes, that means sacrifice even when it's not what we want to do."

It was only then that Anna remembered Kristoff. The tears finally traced down her cheek. Oh, her Kristoff! Just when her heart had finally started to open to him..to love him?

"Anna, I love you. If there was another way, I would do it. This isn't about us. This is about Arrendale," Elsa whispered as she let her heart soften towards her little sister,"I believe Haans is misunderstood...in the depths of my heart, I know there is good in him...do you trust me?"

A knock caused both of the sisters to look up. Bowing, a butler announced their guest.

He was here...

.

xxx

.

Haans kept his eyes to the floor, his waist bent to form the most humble bow he could form. The click of heels gor closer. Closer. There was silence. Slowly, he let his breath out,"Your Royal Highnesses."

Elsa, Queen of Arrendale, stared in silence as the man before her. there was a deep hue in his cheeks, his body more lean than we had first arrives, and the tension in his voice. "We will dine in the banquet hall, no one is to disturb us...

.

xxx

.

Dinner had went rather well. Almost as if there was no horrible past between the Southern Isles and Arrendale..as if all had been forgiven...the Price and Queen talked easily of their trade, their kingdoms, and the voyage rather easily. Anna felt sick to her stomach as Haans made his first attempt to look at her.

She looked just the same. Just as young, just as beautiful, but a look of terror covered her face. A sickening feeling overwhelmed him...he had done this to her, caused her to cringe in his presence.

"Prince Haans? Did you hear what I said?" Elsa questioned.

"No, your majesty, I was distracted," he murmured before focusing on her.

The Queen let her icy blue gaze rest on him,"I said have we formed an agreement?"

Anna held her breath. 'Please, no, don't do this to me!' Her mind screamed as she tried to catch her sister's gaze. Tried to gather some type of compassion! Why should she have to marry the devil himself for the kingdom?! She wasn't even the Queen-who even said she wanted to be a princess?

"Your majesty, Anna," he whispered as he clenched his jaw. How humble did he have to be? Slowly, he slipped himself out of his chair and walked towards the Queen and her sister. He paused in front of them. With his pride out the window, he lowered himself to his knees, his eyes on the floor,"I know it isn't your wish for this union. I know it is not easy for you to look past my actions-"

"...you tried to KILL her!" Anna screamed before she stood. Her nails dug into the table and anger caused her to laugh sarcastically at him and his actions. "I can see right through you!"

"Anna, sit down, now!" Elsa ordered.

Haans felt his throat constrict,"I have caused your family to go through the darkest shadows of hell. You have no reason to trust me, I understand that. I do ask humbly for you to let me prove myself. I beg you to please forgive me for my past actions..."

Elsa studied him closely. His shoulders were hunched. his eyes downcast. For Pete's sake, the Prince of the Southern Isles was on his knees in front of them begging for forgiveness. All of the pieces didn't make sense...there was more to this man...more to his story..."I accept your apology, Prince Haans, but we will be watching you closely. If I am to form this alliance, it will not be because of the softness of my heart but for the peace for my people..."

Haans didn't look up, he nodded slowly, and stood once again. "I am yours to command, your highness."

"We will make the announcement of your engagement tomorrow, Anna. Is that understood?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

Anna finally looked to Haans. Hurt, anger, regret, fears. It all showed in her eyes like a wounded animal. Her heart was so fragile...her heart was Kristoff's! But it didn't matter...she had to grow up, as Elsa put it. "Yes, Elsa..."

Haans didn't smirk. didnt even smile. Bowing to Elsa, he wished her goodnight. Turning to Anna, he lowered his voice,"I wish there was another way, Anna, I really do...I wish..." He didn't finish his sentence. He left just as he felt his own voice crack.

Anna didn't move. Just sat there. Where on earth was her happily ever after?


	3. Broken hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Author's Note: new writer here. I appreciate any reviews. Whether it's flaming, critiquing, or praise-I want to hear it! Thanks!**

Xxx

.

.The door pressed gently into place. The silent click echoed throughout the empty room. A fire was already roaring in the fireplace and the room was settled into a comfortable temperature. Anna leaned against the door, letting out a very shaky breath. "What do I do?"

Footsteps caused her heart to freeze. Someone was in her room! Her hands tensed on the doorknob, ready to jerk it open and call for a guard. Before she could even scream, the familiar figure stepped into the fire's light. Those familiar eyes. That face. And oh, that smile. The young princess slid her door lock into place before running straight into Kristoff's arms.

"Whoa, whoa, where is the fire?" He teased. His arms came around her. Tears now fell from his love's eyes. Dried and caught on his shirt. He pulled her at arms length and studied her. "Anna, what is it? What's wrong?"

Every nerve in her body stood on edge. Even the slightest touch from this man seemed to comfort her. To take away this hell that was just bestowed upon her. The tears continued to fall, her words just didn't seem to come. Her fingers grasped tightly at his vest. This seemed to be her only peace right now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The ice harvester whispered. His lips brushed lightly against her forehead.

"No," Anna murmured. His lips rested on her forehead. Her heart had calmed. The tears slowly died. How long would this moment last? She bit her lip. She had to tell him. How could she even start? She exhaled. It was now or never.

He kissed her then. Shyly at first. When he felt Anna tighten her arms around his neck, he instantly deepened their kiss. Her tiny fingers wrapped in Kristoff's hair as if she was struggling to keep him as close as possible. At least one more kiss. One more thought of happiness. One more selfish act before she had to preform like the perfect princess.

.

xxx

.

Elsa stood before a window in the main ballroom. She could feel her hands turning cold, her feet nipping with the familiar frozen sensation. It had been a long time since she had felt this afraid. Since she had let the fear control her emotions. The image of Anna's face wouldn't get out of her mind. She had seen the look of dread in the young princesses' eyes-the fear! Since when did Anna get scared? And when did Anna willingly submit herself to her authority so easily?

"She knew it was time to grow up," Elsa whispered to herself. That was it. Anna had finally realized life wasn't a fairy tale and that life wasn't easy.

"She has grown up quite the bit," the Prince of the Southern Isles added before closing the book he held in his hands. She hadn't known someone had been in the same room with her.

Elsa lifted her chin a little higher,"I thought you were escorted to your chambers."

He placed the book on the table beside the giant armchair. A sad chuckle escaped his lips,"As if I could sleep."

This was the first time Elsa saw the young prince so vulnerable. There was no deceit in his eyes. No mocking. Just what had he endured growing up? Her eyes glanced up above the mantle of the fireplace. A large portrait of her mother and father gazed down at her. Man alive, did she understand having a rough upbringing! Her entire life she was brought up in fear and how it restrained her life! Made her afraid of who she was and afraid of her everyday life! Even though she loved her parents, a part of her heart had closed towards them- why had they locked her away instead of loving her like she desired?

"Ah, the Queen looks as if she is replaying some old memories," Haans whispered as he pointed towards the portrait,"You had the perfect life, you know. You had the honor of being the firstborn-"

"You don't have any idea how far from the truth you are,"she hissed,"Perfect life, ha! My mother and father locked me away in fear. They expected me to be able to control a power I had no idea how to control. It was controlled by love, you know, and I didn't feel very loved at all when I was locked away from the entire world. They expected me to be their perfect little princess, but I was far from it. Protect the kingdom by concealing your powers, they told me...you saw how that went..."

What on earth was she doing? What had caused her to open up her heart to such an enemy? Not an enemy...soon to be an alliance...soon to be family. Her blue eyes turned to look at Haans. He stood before her like a perfect gentlemen. His hands were clasped behind his back, his eyes downcast. "I understand you perfectly," he whispered,"I believe I will retire."

He had his own demons to control.

.

xxx

.

The fireplace had died to a low ember, the heat had began to fade from the room. Anna didn't feel chilled at all. She sat across Kristoff's lap as they were embracing on the bed. His kisses had become more desiring, more possessive. It was a wildfire blazing that couldn't be stopped.

"Anna," he whispered almost as if he was in a dream. His lips had found her neck moments ago, her straps of her dress slightly lowered as Kristoff had seemed to lose all of his senses. How many times had she desired this? To be held by the one she loved? To be...taken!

She bit her lip, a strange sensation building in her stomach that she had yet to figure out how to extinguish. If she didn't stop...if he didn't stop...

Kristoff pulled away. His hands rested on her cheeks as he kissed her lips once more,"Oh, Anna, we've got to stop. If we don't..I'll..we got to stop. I'm sorry," he soothed. His breathing became normal, the fire that had built between them now washed out by common sense.

Anna wrapped her arms around her waist, closed her eyes, and finally let the tears return. Not even this distraction could ease her from this fate.

"I love you, Anna, please don't cry. It's just not time for this...not yet...I want to wait until I make you my wife," he felt his cheeks redden,"I want to marry you, Anna. Did you hear me? I want to marry you!"

It was time to grow up.

The princess looked at her love,"I can't marry you. Tomorrow, Queen Elsa announces my engagement. And it isn't to you."

Did he hear her right? It felt as if he just received a blow to the stomach. "Engaged? To who? Have you been seeing someone since I've been gone? So help me, Anna, I've been faithful to you-! Do you love him?"

Anna sat on her bed and straightened her dress. The pungent reindeer king had moved far from her across the room. He looked as if he were ready to bolt out the window. "I do not love him. Elsa has set the match as an alliance for Arrendale."

"She can't do that. She's the Queen, shouldn't it be her hand in marriage? Let's go talk to her, once she knows I want to marry you, she will change her mind. I mean...she knows how I feel about you..."

The princess stopped him in his tracks as he heard her,"He didn't want to marry Elsa. He specifically asked for me. If I do not wed him, war will be declared on Arrendale for insulting their beloved kingdom."

Kristoff shoved his hands in his pockets,"How did you insult a Kingdom?"

"By refusing to marry their youngest prince."

It was silent. Kristoff stood still and his muscles tightened. A look of dread washed over his face. Had the past really caught up to them? Hadn't they done everything right? Hadn't they won the winter with love? All for it to return...?

As if she were molasses, Anna slowly walked towards Kristoff. Her hands rested on his red cheeks. She pulled him down to meet her lips. Just once more. He didn't move. She bit her bottom lip and lowered her eyes,"Elsa said I will marry Haans or there will be a war. We knew the happily ever after would end soon enough...I just didn't know that you wouldn't be my happily ever after..."


	4. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

**Author's Notes: Love reviews. Whether its critiquing, praising, or just ranting...new writer, love reviews to help me grow on writing. Thanks.**

**Whoever got onto me for misspelling Hans! I corrected it for youuu!**

* * *

**To Grow Up**

* * *

.

.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and your Princess Anna," Elsa smiled as she clapped her gloved hands together.

Clapping erupted over the entire audience. Hans, Elsa, and Anna stood on the balcony together, Elsa by the ledge as she addressed her people. It was a speech filled with words like "forgiveness" and "moving on" and "a new chapter." Whatever the Queen said, the people ate it up and knew their Queen would lead them with wisdom.

"Come, Anna," the Queen said silently. She motioned for her to stand in front of their people. Stepping aside, she grasped her sister's shoulder tightly as if trying to encourage her. Anna looked at her sister. The Queen's eyes were filled with emotion. "You can do it."

Faces of all shape, size, and color were focused on the princess. Anna wiped her clammy palms on her new outfit. Every single face that looked at her had a smile on their face. Not a trace of doubt or even fear of what had just been announced. Well, Elsa really knew how to give a speech. Or was Elsa right? Was this really a wise decision for their kingdom?

"My friends," she started,"I'm so..." _Reluctant? Horrified? Scared? _"...honored...to have your support in this decision." She was lying through her teeth! She would rather be anywhere than right here! "We look forward to what the future holds..." Anna couldn't breath anymore.

_Kristoff. _There he was. In the back. His hat was on, his trusty reindeer by his side with a sled loaded. It looked as if they were going on a trip? Her eyes scanned his sleigh. Yes, a long trip. He had several bundles tied down. Was he going up to the mountains? Why didn't he tell her? _Kristoff, why won't you save me?_

"We look forward to uniting two kingdoms for peace. And I'm honored to marry such a dear lady," Hans immediately stepped forward. His hand wrapped around Anna's waist, his face now showing a smile. He could feel his fiancé tremble beneath his touch. What had caused her to freeze so suddenly?

The crowd once more erupted into applause. Anna's eyes widened and looked up at the man who supported her. She didn't say a word. Couldn't say a word. What did she see in his eyes? Compassion?

"Anna, let's go," Elsa motioned as the giant doorways were opened from the balcony. Anna, somewhat in a confused daze, allowed Hans to escort her.

.

xxx

.

"Come on, Sven!" Kristoff pulled the reigns tightly to his trusted pet. The heavy beast refused to move with his load. His eyes seemed as if they were wide with anger. Normally, Kristoff would speak for his reindeer, but not right now. He didn't have the energy nor the desire to speak what he knows what his animal was thinking.

Sven sat. Kristoff, tired of coaxing the animal, sat down in frustration. Pulling out a carrot, he offered it to him. "I know, buddy, but it's not that easy...she has too...there is no other way...so we will leave for a bit...I-I want to see grandpappy anyways..."

The reindeer grunted as he continued to chew on the carrot.

"If she loves me..." The strong iceman bit his lip. Didn't finish. Even I'd she did love him...would she even have a choice?

Leaving was for the best. He would be with ice and would be able to swing his pick around and take all of his frustration out on the ice...no problem...he knew that it was just a dream for awhile anyways...he didn't deserve to have a princess. He was too common. Anna needed a prince. She needed Hans. "It is what's best..."

.

xxx

.

Elsa stood before Hans and her quiet sister. The crowds would probably be near the gates for the next few hours celebrating. She was sure most of the town would be drunk this evening. Arendale was a wonderful city, but even a celebration caused great people to indulge in drink.

"You are not to go out tonight, Anna, it will not be safe. You will stay here." Elsa turned with grace. She looked at her sister with care. "Why don't you show Hans the garden? I'm sure he will enjoy the fresh air."

Hans looked to a very rigid Anna, then to Elsa. The sisters looked as if it were a staring match. Elsa lifted her chin higher and pointed towards the door. "It is alright, I am rather tired, I will-"

"You will escort your fiancé to the gardens and enjoy fresh air..." Hans bowed.

How horrible could his life get? So many mistakes he made and all he wished to do was vanquish them! He was fine at hiding! Rupert seemed to find entertainment from making him gravel or making him live in his past failures. All for what? So he could be king.

Hans was very familiar with the way power crept into your heart and made you do things you never thought you would do. Anything for the power and the wealth. Anything to get recognized. He had plenty of eerience with that.

His hands clasped open and shut. It was as if he could still feel the sword in his hands. How easy it was to crave power so much he would even kill for it! His eyes involuntarily went to Elsa. She had been watching him the entire time.

"Anna?" He turned and opened his arm for her. The young princess huffed as she took it.

Hans couldn't help but smile. His Anna was still so full of life. His Anna...he shook his head. No, it wasn't his Anna. Even after the short time they had been away, there had been a very big change to the innocent princess. She seemed more grown up, more burdened. Not as silly as she usually was.

A part of him cringed when he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Anna looked miserable. And in his heart, he knew he had done that. Pretended to be her Prince Charming and fooled her into believing he loved her all for power. Why was she to trust him now?

The two strolled slowly. Anna spouted off the different fountains and flowers like A Rehearsed play. The Prince of the Southern Isles looked up. A large bay window was open and light poured all the way to the grassy garden. Elsa, her hands holding her face delicately, watched the two closely.

"Youll get use to it. She is always watching me like a hawk. She is probably watching your two timing, lying, pig headed-"

"I know what you think of me, Anna, please don't remind me," he whispered. His eyes looked to Elsa once more and she looked away quickly as if she was looking at the stars. Hans took Anna by the hand and guided her to a stone bench.

"I don't know how to apologize to you," he murmured. Anna sat silently on the bench. Hans turned from her with flamed cheeks. His hands went into his hair, dragged his fingers through his locks as if it would relieve some tension.

Anna barked,"Nothing you do or say will ever make me forgive you. You come here with a threat of war unless I agree to marry you? That is low, Hans! You won't hurt Elsa, I will keep my eye on you all the time! You will never hurt her again! And you will never be a King-"

"Enough!" He turned in frustration. As if to emphasize his words, his hands were thrown up in anger. "I did not come here on my own free will! I was ordered here! Trust me, this is the last place I wish to be!"

"Then, why are you here?" Anna was sitting tall. Her eyes wide. Was there really more to this evil man than she thought? Had Elsa been right?

"My eldest brother, Rupert, had a very large influence on that decision." Both of them were now sitting on the stone bench. Crickets sang while the silence between them stretched. Hans lowered his eyes,"My father is ill and my mother currently resides over all of the decisions regarding the crown. It could be any day father passes. I was trying to regain favor with my parents by trades. I was successful. Rupert didn't like that. So, a long story short, he placed an idea in my mother's head that Arrendale needed to be an alliance in case..."

"...in case the scary Snow Queen blasts you out of the water," Anna smiled for the first time since he had arrived.

"Rupert doesn't like me. Before my father grew ill, you could say I was his favorite. None of my brothers liked that. There's more to the story, maybe one day I will tell you." The princess sat beside him quietly. So there was more than she thought. This Hans seemed more like a victim than a tyrant. Was that why he had come to Arendale so desperate? to escape?

Hans, looking her in the eyes, lowered his voice,"Everyday, I wish I could take back what I've done to you, but I can't. I don't expect you to even like me. Please know, I am not here on false pretenses. I am here because I am under order. It was either this or treason..." Two of his fingers slipped beneath his collar. It didn't even sound appealing to lose his head.

"I can't love you, Hans."

A sad smile formed on his lips. "I don't think love was written in the stars for us, Anna. The only thing I can offer you is my friendship, my loyalty, and a promise with an alliance once this marriage takes place."

"You are right, Hans, love wasn't written in the stars for us." Her eyes drifted upwards. She was wondering where on earth her love was right now...

.

xxx

.

The weeks passed by quickly. The wedding was only a few days away. Anna stood on a short stool as still as a tree. Shelly, the seamstress, poked and prodded thr young princess and inserted several needles to hem her wedding gown.

It was a beautiful gown. Anna couldn't help but smile as she looked at it more closely. it had taken time, but she finally decided that if she had to marry a man she didn't love, she would still have a perfect wedding. The dress was white, beautiful, and covered with an Irish lace. Yes, she felt beautiful in this dress.

"Is this too lose?" Shelly questioned Elsa.

"I think it should be a tighter fit around her waist. Look at how slim she is." Elsa inspected the dress and lowered her book. Who would've thought her sister would be getting married first?

Anna spoke up,"No, no, no. I am not going to suffocate in my wedding dress. I want it lose. I finally decided what foods I want at the banquet. If I have to marry someone against my will, I will get what foods I want and I will enjoy them..."

Elsa smiled. Her sister had turned into a much better sport. She was proud of her. The months had passed and the tension in the home seemed to melt away. Something had changed that night in the garden between them. Whatever was said, Anna has finally reached a growing point as a princess.

Had Hans told Anna about Rupert? Or about the dungeon? Did he tell her about the time they left him in his room for three days with no food or water just to hear him cry? A frown replaced her smile.

Hans had become very open about his life over their late night talks after dinner. All of them would sit by the fire and read. Anna would leave to eat dessert, but they would stay. They would talk about their lives, their struggles, their innermost feelings of pain.

They had become close friends. Elsa laughed. Friends! Who would've thought she would befriend a man who tried to kill her? He was different. So different. Insecurities crept in her mind. Did Hans tells Anna about all of the things she had told him?

What did it matter? Anna was marrying him, not her. They should share secrets. Right? So why did it make her heart feel so heavy?

.

xxx

.

This wasn't right. It didn't feel right. A feeling of shame rushed over him. Hans, throwing on a shirt and trousers, decided it was time to get out of bed and quit dreaming. Dreams caused him to feel things he shouldn't...thought things he never should entertain!

_I am marrying Anna in three days...so why is it I wake up every single night dreaming of her?_

.

xxx

.


	5. Missing Bride

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Author's Note: I will admit I haven't updated in awhile...I've been far more interested in my other fics. This one doesn't seem as popular so have taken my time updating.

For those who are following, thank you and even more for the reviews.

.

.

.

The Missing Bride

.

.

.

What was taking the bride so long?!

Elsa paced in front of the door for the hundredth time. Normally, Anna didn't take this long. Normally, she wouldn't even care what she looked like! What could be so hard about putting on a wedding dress?

"Anna, I am counting to three and then I am coming in...did you get stuck in your corset or something?" The Queen counted in her mind. _1..2..3...ready or not sister, hope you're decent!_

The door swung open a little too roughly. It slammed against the wall making the queen shudder at the loud noise.

"Really? I knew that you a brat, but I didn't think you'd act like this on your wedding...day..." The Queen stopped her ranting. Where was her sister? Her long blue train followed behind her as she went to check the baths. she inly had a few minutes before she was suppose to walk down the aisle. It wasn't a good time for a bath!

A piece of stationary caught her attention. On the vanity, it laid perfectly in the open for anyone to see. Elsa picked up the paper and read it quickly. The familiar loops of her sister's handwriting delivered the utmost horrific news.

Elsa,

I can't do it. I'm sorry.

Anna

It was such a simple message. Simple, but very clear. The Queen could feel ice wrapping around her heart. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. She was suppose to grow up and be more responsible. She was suppose to marry Hans today!

...what more could she do?

.

.

.

Anna knew it was cold in the forest, but she didn't think it was that cold. She had a simple task to do: find Kristoff before it was too late. She should've left a long time ago! How stupid she was to listen to her sister.

How lazy of her was more like it. Weren't Queens suppose to be merciful and wise? How was forcing her into an arranged marriage wise? She would've killed Hans the first week by food poisoning or something.

Every single time she would look at her wedding dress, she would think of Kristoff. His eyes, his strong arms, his big nose...she missed him. She missed his confused state and his smile. He made her feel loved...made her felt complete.

It didn't matter anymore. She would leave Arrendale behind and not look back. How could she when her heart belonged elsewhere? How could she when she clearly knew Haans' heart was elsewhere?

The snow had began to fall again and the climb up the mountain was getting more and more difficult. Isn't this where the trading post was last time? Oh, she wished there was a sauna now!

Her horse came to an abrupt halt. The sun had already set and the night sky was sparkling with stars. Anna clicked her heels and the horse didn't budge.

"I should've already said my vows by now...Come on, boy, why are you stopping?" She looked thoughtfully back at Arrendale. Oh, she would miss it. In her heart, she knew she was making the best decision. It wasn't selfish. Not when she saw the way Elsa bragged about how different Haans was or how thoughtful he was. If she enjoyed him that much, why didn't she marry him?

She laughed,"...the day Elsa marries is the day I will go back to Arrendale."

A growl caught her attention. Her eyes widened. Wolves.

"Diamond, let's go..." Pulling the reins didn't help. The horse reared in fear. The princess of Arrendale lost her balance and fell to the snowy ground. Diamond, bucking from fright, ran into the thick woods.

Anna froze. Curling up into a ball, she began to cry as loud as she could.

.

.

.

"She what...?" A very familiar feeling of rage welled inside of Hans' chest. So, the little princess ran away, did she?! After he pleaded for forgiveness and asked for them to try again. Ugh. He felt disgusted. He had begged like a dog!

Elsa clasped her hands in front of her. It was strange that she was as calm as she was. She had felt her heart begin to ice, but something inside of her stopped. Was it actually control? She was ready to punish her sister, so why did she feel such a relief?

"I will not repeat myself, you heard what I said. She ran away. End of story."

Hans paced in front of the large balcony window. The Queen had urged the minister to wait a few minutes and had the orchestra playing beautiful music as the guests waited for the ceremony. He felt a sense of dread when he felt a guard escort him to THR large room. Something had happened.

"This isn't acceptable. We have an alliance to form. My brother..." Silence. His brother would surely kill him with his own hands once he finds out what his little princess pulled.

"You can't lock Anna in a box. She has her own will," Elsa almot laughed at the situation,"You will have to sail home and explain what happened. There must be some other way to have peace-"

"There will be no peace between Arrendale and the Southern Isles unless there is a marriage! Do you not see?!" His gloved hands gripped tightly to the back of a chair. It stabilized him. He felt weak. Felt sick to his stomach. Felt like a coward.

"I would never have raised my hand against the Southern Isles, it is your kingdom that desires to wage a war! Youre the prince, figure something out! Explain to-"

"I've tried to explain, but my brother is the one feeding my mother ideas! Do you think I wished to come here on my own and wed!?"

Elsa turned to him. Her gaze travelled over his perfectly uniformed body. He looked like a prince who was put together. But underneath the clothes, he was nothing but a broken man who was afraid. "...what will you do?"

He tried not to laugh. "I will not bother you with the details, your majesty, I will sail first thing in the morning."

"...they will wage a war with Arrendale, won't they?"

"Yes...be prepared, Queen Elsa, Rupert has a hell fire in his heart and will kill anything that stands in the way of what he wants."

She could feel her shoulder shiver,"Why, Arrendale? What is it he desires so much? We are a peaceful place. We have moved on with the past, why won't they?"

"Rupert knows about you and your glorious power. He is afraid of it. I've never seen my brother afraid. He will stop at nothing. He always gets what he wants." Enough talk for the night. He had to think. There had to be some way he could fake his death or slip away in the dark of night. No matter what he chose, he had to stay away from his brother, even if it meant giving up his family.

He turned on his heel and began walking towards the great halls.

"Hans..."

He stopped.

"Yes, your majesty?"

The Ice Queen came behind him and gently pressed a hand on his shoulder. "I will support your decision to sail...but if...but if you were to stay and fight for my kingdom...I would protect you with my life."

.

.

.


End file.
